


You're Jealous

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Jealousy, M/M, leonardo dicaprio - Freeform, titantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: James might have a thing for Titantic. Or Leonardo Dicaprio. Or both. Teddy might be jealous,





	You're Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you A for the beta.
> 
> This was written for May's Rarepair Bingo using the bingo squares "Turned on by titanic" and "Arguing over Leo's attractiveness".

There were about a million good things about dating someone you’d known your entire life.

Like the fact that there was no awkward getting-to-know-you stage. James didn’t have to wonder how long until he could relax and really be himself because Teddy knew everything there was to know about him. Teddy already knew that James’s boxers usually had holes in them and that he drank straight from the milk carton, or that he had a bad habit of eating an entire package of hobnobs at two in the morning before a big game when he couldn’t sleep.

It was amazing being with someone who knew not only the weird things you did but the good things too, and especially the way you liked things. Teddy knew exactly how James liked his coffee, knew he hated being talked to while reading the sports section of the Prophet, and he knew that no matter how ridiculous it might seem to other people, James had certain pre-game rituals that he had to do.

But then, well then there were times like now where James cursed dating someone who knew everything about him.

“Are you hard yet?” Teddy whispered, scooting closer on the sofa.

James felt his cheeks heats. Fucking Teddy. He’d picked this movie on purpose, the bloody fucking wanker.

“The movie’s barely started and it’s not a porno for fuck’s sake.”

Teddy snorted, folding his arms behind his head and stretching his legs out on the coffee table. His body was impossibly warm, the soft cotton of his shirt brushing against James’s bare stomach. Teddy’s head was turned towards the telly and he looked enamored with the scene on the screen, but James knew better. James knew Teddy was just waiting—like a predator watching its prey—his lip already twitching as Leonardo Dicaprio came on screen.

James shifted, grabbing the sofa cushion and hugging it in front of him.

“You really think he’s attractive, don’t you?” Teddy asked calmly. James refused to look at him but he knew Teddy was watching him.

“He was fucking fit okay. Just stop talking and watch the movie,” James hissed, regretting ever getting drunk enough at seventeen—months before he and Teddy had gotten together—and confessed that the first time he’d got a raging hard on was watching Titanic for the first time. His only saving grace was that he apparently hadn’t been drunk enough to confess that the only reason he found him attractive was because he reminded him of Teddy.

“I just don’t get it,” Teddy continued, slowly moving his thigh to the side to press it against James’s. “He had a baby face. And that hair! It’s so nineties, Jamie.”

James knew Teddy was teasing him but he couldn’t bring himself to laugh. Not when he thought back to the way he’d felt watching Jack and Rose find each other despite their differences, watching Jack find the family in Rose he deserved only to have it ripped away. He’d been seventeen and desperately in love with Teddy then, and something about the movie never stopped getting to James, which is why he’d refused to watch it with Teddy no matter how many times he’d brought it up. Of course, this time he’d been tricked by Teddy’s sweet face and his promise of “I have an idea for something you’ll love, sweetheart.” 

James tried to focus on the movie, but over the next half hour he felt himself getting more aroused despite the fact that Teddy refused to shut up about Leo not being attractive. James was about two seconds from taking the sofa cushion and smacking Teddy in the face with it, when it hit him—well, fuck.

“You’re jealous,” James deadpanned, pushing the sofa cushion to the floor and turning to look at Teddy. This time it was Teddy’s turn to blush, his hair turning a familiar dirty blond as his cheeks coloured.

“I’m not.” They both knew it was a lie.

James felt his embarrassment ebbing away as he moved to straddle Teddy’s lap, his fingers in Teddy’s hair. “Turn it back,” James said quietly, running his fingers through Teddy’s hair, pleased when it returned to it’s previous mint green and lavender.

James bent forward, dipping his head down to press it into Teddy’s neck. He left a trail of kisses from just beside his adam's apple and up his neck until his lips were just inches from Teddy’s ears. “He reminded me of you.”

Teddy exhaled slowly, warm hands on James’s back. “Jamie.”

“I wanted to be yours,” James confessed, glad Teddy couldn’t see his face.

Teddy’s hands stilled. “You’re mine now. Always will be. You know that, Jamie.”

James felt all the air leave his lungs, unsure why he suddenly felt so overwhelmed. “Not gonna let me drown?” he joked. Or at least he meant it to sound like a joke. It came out sounding a lot more pathetic than he’d intended.

Teddy didn’t tease him again though, instead resuming the soft caresses up and down James’s back. “I’ll never let you go.”

James nodded, breathing into Teddy’s shoulder for several long minutes before he pulled back, a wicked smile on his face. “Wanna pretend to be Jack and I’ll be Rose? I’ll let you see me naked.”

Teddy snorted. “I see you naked all the time, that’s hardly incentive.”

James took a slow, deep breath purposely stretching his arms above his head, already knowing Teddy’s eyes would be fixed on the flex of his stomach muscles when he did so. “I am the incentive.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Teddy said.

“I love you too,” James answered, overcome by an unexpected wave of tenderness.


End file.
